Begginings
by Chaoszieg
Summary: My first attempt at a dramaromance. The main character is a vampire. Not exactly as I want it yet, but enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sara checks her watch while she's in the elevator. She is wearing a navy blue security guard uniform and cap. Her mid back length, blonde hair is done up at the base of her cap. The elevator arrives at the proper floor with a ding. When the doors slide open, we see three guards at the station. Two standing on the outer side, and one sitting behind it.

When he sees her, the guard behind the station waves.

Bobby "Hey Sara. Right on time, as always."

Tony "Don't see how you do it. Never a second late, or a second early."

Sara "Just good timing I guess. Lived in New York so long I've got the timing down pat."

Bobby gets up and gives the chair to Sara.

Richard "I now work puts most nights out of the question, but you really need to come out and have a drink with us some time."

Sara "That's alright, I'm not a big drinker like you guys."

Tony "Told ya. She never wants to hang out with us."

Bobby "Maybe she just doesn't like us."

Sara "I like you guys just fine, but that doesn't mean I wanna be seen hanging out with you outside of work."

Tony "Afraid what people with think of you if the see you hanging out with Bobby? I do to sometimes."

Bobby "That's pretty rude. See ya later Sara."

Sara "Later guys."

Tossing her hat onto the desk, Sara crosses her legs on the desk and leans back in the chair. Clicking on the TV, she starts flipping channels for awhile before picking up the radio.

Sara "Hey Paul, you there?"

Paul "Yeah Sara, what's up."

Sara "Nothing. This late night TV is just torture though."

Paul "That's why I bring a DVD player to work with me. I can watch whatever I want."

Sara "I'll have to remember that. What're you watching?"

Paul "That Ghost Rider movie that just came out. It's great."

Sara "Don't you think you're a little old for…"

Paul "Sara? You still there?"

Sara "Yeah, just got a weird feeling that's all. Probably just paranoid, but I'm gonna go check it out. Go back to your movie."

Paul "Alright. Let me know what "exciting thing" you discover."

Sara "You'll be the first to know."

Setting the radio down, Sara moves her hand to her gun as she gets up. Walking to the other side of the security counter, she looks both ways before heading towards the right. Suddenly she hears a mans voice behind her.

Man "You have very good senses."

Pulling her gun, Sara whips around but no one's there. Sara sniffs twice then whips back around, pulling off a shot and hitting a man in the chest. He grabs the end of the gun and Sara squeezes off another shot that goes through his hand and hits him in the shoulder. Tossing her gun aside he grabs Sara by the throat and slams her against the counter.

Paul 'on the radio' "Sara? Are you there? What's going on? Shit!

The man leans in to bite Sara's throat, then stops and smells her.

Man "You're… one of us. But you smell like."

Reaching over, Sara grabs a handful of pens out of the pencil holder and stabs him in the heart with them. The man tosses Sara into the wall so hard she breaks the tiling, and barely manages to grab the pens before he disintegrates into dirt.

Sara "A… vampire? I've never seen one before. Damn it."

Jumping up Sara runs over and grabs the radio.

Sara "Paul, you still there?"

Paul "Yeah Sara, I'm here. What the hell happened?"

Sara "I'll explain later. You didn't call the police, did you?"

Paul "Yeah, and I activated the alarm. What were you shooting at? What's going on?"

Sara 'to herself' "Damn. This is the last thing I need."

Sitting in an interrogation room at the police station, Sara checks her watch again.

Sara 'thoughts' "Almost sunrise. I've have to hurry up and get out of here."

A detective walks into the room, slaps a folder on the table, and takes a seat across from Sara.

Detective "So let's go over this one more time."

Sara "Why, we've already been over it a dozen times."

Detective "I just want to make sure I'm getting this right. You were talking with your coworker over the radio when you heard a suspicious noise, is that right?"

Sara "As right as it was when I told you that hours ago."

Detective "Mm, hmm. And when you went to check it out you were attacked by some man, you got two shots off, both of which missed him."

Sara "You've got a problem with that?"

Detective "Well according to you're FBI file, you've got a shooting accuracy of 98.7. I find it hard to believe you'd miss a target at close range."

Sara "Shooting at targets and shooting are people are two different things."

Detective Yes they are, but we can't seem to find where those bullets hit. In fact they where laying neatly in a pile of dirt. Have any idea where it came from, or how your bullets ended up in it?"

Sara "Not a one. Now if you'll excuse me."

Sara gets out of her chair and starts for the door.

Detective "I still have a few more questions for you."

Sara "I'm sure they'll be the same ones you've already asked, besides I work a night job, remember? It's a little passed my bed time, and you have no right to keep me here."

Detective "Alright, but I'll want to talk to you again later."

Sara "Another time then."

Leaving the interrogation room Sara pulls on her cap, and starts to make her way out of the police station, but stops when she sees the front door. Sunlight is already shining through the glass doors.

Sara 'to herself' "Shit, I can't go outside now."

Taking the cap back off she walks over to the front counter.

Sara "Excuse me, but when I came down here for questioning my car was left at work, would it be to much trouble to get a ride home?"

Receptionist "I'll see what I can do."

Eric "Hey, I'm just on my way out, I'll give you a ride if you need one."

Sara "Really? Thanks that'll really help me out."

Eric "Don't worry about it. My name's Eric by the way."

Sara "Sara."

As soon as Sara gets into the car she pulls down the visor, and adjusts her cap, to keep the sun off of her face and neck, and puts her hands in her pockets.

Eric "Not much of a daytime person?"

Sara "Just tired that's all. I do work the night shift."

As the car pulls out of the garage, Sara flinches when the sun touches her, but it doesn't hurt her either through her cloths or indirectly touching her skin.

Eric "So what were you even doing here in the first place?'

Sara "Someone tried to break in where I work. Needed to file a report and all that."

Eric "That shouldn't have taken to long."

Sara "It wouldn't have if the detective they'd given it to hadn't been giving me such a hard time."

Eric "Oh, you must have gotten Grant. He has a hard time with any statements that aren't picture perfect. You'd think after being a cop for so many years he'd have realized that it's not always perfect."

Sara tries to pay attention to what Eric is talking about, but her mind starts to wander to the man.

Sara 'thoughts' "I can't believe that guy was a vampire. I've never come across one before. To bad I killed him, not that he'd be of any help anyway. I doubt many vampires are in a big rush to cure themselves. Still, it would have been nice to have learned something, anything. I need to know more about being a vampire, if I hope to know more about curing this bloodlust. Blood. 'looks over at Eric's throat' It's been to long I'm getting… so thirsty."

Sara licks her lips and starts to breath harder as she stares at Eric's neck.

Sara "Yes, blood. So… sweet. 'gasp' No, what the hell am I thinking. I can't…"

Eric "You alright?"

Sara "Huh? What? Oh uh, I'm fine. I just want to get home, that's all."

Eric "You looked like you were about to freak out. Are you sure nothings wrong?"

Sara "It's nothing. I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all."

Eric "If you say so. I'll try and hurry up."

The police cruiser pulls up in front of Sara's apartment building.

Eric "Wow, this is one of the most expensive apartment buildings in New York. I'm surprised you can afford it on a security guards salary."

Sara "I got luck and got it rent controlled from someone."  
Eric "Real lucky."

Sara "Thanks for the ride."  
Sara pulls her collar up and her hat down, to cover her as much as she can, before jumping out of the car. The sun hits part of her neck, burning it, and she grabs her collar to cover her neck better, burning her hand.

Eric "Hey!"  
Sara 'thoughts' "Shit."

Turning, Sara sticks her head into cars the open, crossing her arms on the door so she can lean on it and cover her hands.

Sara "What is it?"  
Eric "If you get called down for more questioning, just talk to me instead of Grant. I'll even try to get the whole case transferred to me. If you'd like that anyway."  
Sara 'smiles' That'd be nice, thanks."  
Eric "So I guess I'll talk to you later then."  
Sara "Yeah, I guess it does."  
Standing up, Sara turns and hurries inside. Eric watches her all the way in, and through the glass doors, until she gets in the elevator, before driving away.

When she gets into her apartment, Sara quickly unbuttons her shirt and pulls it off, she's wearing a white tank top underneath. Going into the bathroom she looks in the mirror, checking out the burn on her neck.

Sara "Damn. I should start taking some cream with me when I go out so things like this don't happen."

She removes the mirror from the wall, then a piece of the wall behind it, revealing a hidden mini fridge. She opens it and pulls out a blood pack. Biting it open she quickly, and ravenously, gulps it down, then grabs a second pack and does the same thing, drinking so fast that some of the blood spills out and runs down her cheek. Throwing the empty pack to the ground she grabs onto the sink with both hands.

Sara 'panting' "It's… getting worse. I hunger more and more, and this cold, old, blood isn't doing it for me like it use to. I need warm blood. Fresh blood. No! I can't, I wont! It's getting harder and harder to fight. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I need… the cure."

Sara closes the mini fridge and pulls the tank top over her head. Next she takes off her pants and underwear and gets into the shower.

Sara "There has to be something, someway, to at least cure myself of this need for blood if nothing else. I can live with not eating, with being burned by the sun, but this lust, it threatens to consume me. I can't… I can't live with it if I were ever to… to."  
Sara rubs her neck, wiping away the burned flesh to reveal smooth, perfect, skin underneath, and the same for her hand.

Sara "Not that there aren't advantages. Hot, cold, there's not difference to me. Saves a lot of money on heating and being able to take cold showers. Not to mention never needing to buy food." sticks her head in the water "Justification. Sometimes it's all that keeps me going."

Sara gets out of the shower and grabs a towel to dry off her hair, then drapes it over her shoulders as she walks out into the hallway and makes her way to the kitchen. She opens the fridge, which barely has anything in it, and takes out the milk. Checking the expiration date, she opens it and pours it down the sink and throws the container away.

Sara "It's all about appearances, isn't it? People might wonder if I never have any garbage, and people who come over might think it odd if my fridge and cupboards are bare. Though it's been along time since I've had anyone over. Those are two of the things I miss the most, people, and food."  
Sara takes a box of Chinese food out and opens it. After staring at the chow mien inside for awhile, she pulls some out with her fingers and eats it. Recoiling, she spits it into the sink, almost throwing up.

Sara "Seven years. It's been seven years since the last time I was able to eat food. At least food aside from bloody raw beef, rare steak."  
Dumping the rest of the chow mien down the garbage disposal, she shuts the fridge and goes to her room.

Sara "A better get to the library before it closes. Get at least a little research done."  
She takes a pink bra and panties out of the drawers and puts them on. Next she pulls on a pair of tight blue jeans and a red T-shirt. Next she takes out a jar half full of cream and pops the top and rubs some of the cream on all her exposed skin. She puts on a pair of white tennis shoes and leaves her room. Grabbing a red jacket with black sleeves and trim, and a black baseball cap off the hanger by the front door, she leaves.

Sara makes her way down the street, trying to stick to the shadows of all the buildings. Stopping, she takes her left hand out of her jacket pocket and holds it to her side so it's in the sunlight.

Sara "Good, it's still working well. I haven't had to up the potency in awhile. Though I'm not sure if I even can."

Putting her hand back in her pocket, Sara goes up the front steps of a library. As she walks inside and heads for the back, the women at the front counter waves to her.

Amy "Hey Sara! Back to do more of your supernatural research?"  
Sara "Yeah, though I think I'm running out of books to look through."  
Amy "No surprise. You come here almost every day and spend hours just reading, not to mention all the books you've rented. I know I've asked before, but what's with this obsession of yours anyway?"  
Sara "Does it really seem like an obsession? I just like supernatural things, that's all."  
Amy "That's ok, but your so beautiful you should be spending your time fending off men, not chasing vampires and werewolf's."  
Sara "Done the man thing, now I'm just taking a break."  
Amy laughs "They can get to be a bit much. Have fun."  
Sara "Thanks Amy, Take 'er easy."  
Going into the back, Sara takes several vampire, and other supernatural book, of the shelves and takes a seat at one of the research stations.

Sara thoughts "These books. I've read so many it's hard to keep track, though the ones I have read, I've read so many times I know every word in from front to back. Still, I've found nothing. More origins, way of creating them, harming them, and killing them then any one person today knows, many of them apparently untrue judging from my reactions. Plenty on their enemies and motives, on their powers and mysticism, but not word one on anything that shapes up to be a cure. Or at the very least, a cure for the lust. I can live with everything else, but not that, not… that. "

Sara leaves the Library as it's closing for the night and heads down the street, glancing around at all the people around.

Sara "The night life. It's funny in a way. There isn't a single thing about night that people need to survive, but they do need the daytime to live. Yet it's the nighttime that they look forward to, celebrate, run wild in. The opposite is true for my though. I long for the daytime. To go where I want, to feel the warmth of the sun on my skin once more."

Sara heads down one of the side streets to get away from all the people. After a few blocks the streets are deserted of people. Suddenly Sara starts to hear muffled screaming. She instinctively checks to make sure she has her gun as she runs towards the screaming. She heads into the alley to see a man on top of a women, trying to pull her pants off.

Sara draws her gun "Freeze!"  
The man stops, then stands up, and the girl shrinks back against the building, scrambling to cover herself.

Sara "Put your hands on your head, now!"  
The man whips around shooting Sara in the chest. She fires back as he shoots her a second time, causing her to drop her gun, and nicking his arm. He shoots Sara three more times in chest.

Sara "Ow, that hurt."

Man "What the hell…?"

The man empties the rest of his clip into Sara.

Sara "Stop… shooting… me. It wont do you any good."  
Man "Fuck."

The man turns and starts running and Sara takes after him, reaching him before he even gets halfway down the alley. She grabs him and slams him into the wall, putting her right arm across his throat.

Sara "Next time someone tells you to freeze, freeze." reaches to her hip 'thoughts' "Damn, no cuffs. Alright, now we're going to…"

Sara freezes when she see the blood on the mans arm and stares at it in a trance.

Sara Thoughts "Blood? That's right, I shot him so he bleeds. Fresh… warm… blood. So red, so… beautiful. It tastes so sweet, and the fresher the sweeter. The warmer the better. Oh yes… I… I…"

Something hits Sara across the face, snapping her back to reality. Sara has her fangs sunk into the mans throat, drinking his blood, and he's flailing and screaming at her. Gasping, she throws the man away from her.

Man "You bitch! You bite me you bitch, how dare you! You'll pay for this!"  
Sara "Run." punches through the wall "Run away!"  
Sara bends at the knees, then jumps landing on top of the building and starts running, but doesn't get far before stumbling and falling to her hands and knees.

Sara "Oh god, it didn't. I couldn't…"

As it starts to rain, she slowly reaching up and wipes her mouth and lowers her hand to see blood on it.

Sara "No. I… couldn't fight it. I could resist. God, I'm a monster. I can't stop it anymore."  
Sara almost throws up then falls to the ground crying.

The sun burns brightly in the midday sky over New York. Sarah lands on the balcony to her apartment, and quickly slides the glass door open, hurrying inside. She strips her cloths off, as she heads for the bathroom. Her hands, face, and neck are covered with second degree burns. Looking into the mirror over her sink, she cringes at what she sees. Punching her fist through the mirror, she rips it off the wall, and smashes it on the ground. She desperately opens the hidden fridge and starts pulling out packs of blood. Tearing them open she ravenously gulps the blood down, spilling almost as much on her body as she actually gets in her mouth. When she runs out of blood packs, she licks as much of her hands and arms, as she can, before getting in the shower. As the water rushes over her, pieces of burnt, dead skin drop off her body. Underneath her skin is smooth and perfect. Falling to her knees she bursts into tears, and curls up in a ball.

After she finally stops crying, Sarah forces herself to get out of the shower and wanders to her room. Stopping in the doorway, she looks around at all the things in the room, thinking to herself.

"Look at all these… things. Are they anything more then me trying to deny what I am? Am I just fooling myself? Desperately clinging to these shreds of humanity, of normalcy, when I'm anything but human. I… I almost killed a man. As disgusting a human he was, he was still a man. It's not up to me to…"

A knock comes at Sarah's front door, and before she can stop herself, she calls out, "Who's there!"  
"Police Ma'am."

"H… hold on, I'm not dressed! What could they want? Do they know about last night?"

"Hurry up ma'am."

Sarah quickly grabs a pair of pants and a shirt and pulls them on, before hurrying to the door. Steadying herself, she opens the door halfway, and sure enough a uniformed cop is outside.

"Yes, what is it?"  
"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but your neighbors called about some sounds coming from your apartment. Smashing glass, some banging."  
"Oh that. The medicine cabinet fell off the wall and broke is all. The banging was me trying to fix the hook in the wall. Sorry you got called for nothing."

"Well if that's all it was, then sorry to have bothered you. Mind if I come in just to make sure?"  
"Actually I do. I don't like people to see my place when it's so messy, and I have an appointment to get ready for. In fact, I'm running late as it is."

"Well alright. You're sure you're ok ma'am?"  
"Of course, I'm just fine. Thanks for your concern. You take care now."

Sarah shuts the door, and leans back against it with a sigh. She returns to the living room, and turns on the TV. The female reporter is in the middle of talking when sound comes in.

"…Strange attack last night."

The next voice Sarah hears is that of the man she bit last night.

"That's right. I was minding my own business, when she came out of no where, and shot me in the arm, then next thing I know, she's going all psycho and bites my neck."

Sarah grinds her teeth and clenches her fist in anger as she watches the story. Almost everything the man says is a lie, and people are pitying him as a victim.

"The police released this composite of the suspect. She has blue eyes and blonde hair. If you see her, please call…"

"Damn It! This is the last thing I need right now. The police are already on me for what happened at work. I need to take care of all of this, somehow. Maybe… maybe that Eric guy can help? No, he's just a beat cop."

Going back to her room, Sarah pulls her shirt back off, and checks her gunshot wounds in the mirror.

"Didn't get lucky. None of them hit my digestive system. I wish it was like the movies, and they'd just heal around the bullets, but no, I have to either get lucky and be able to puke them out, or cut them out, before they heal."

Getting a pocket knife off the nightstand, she stabs herself in one of the bullets wounds.

"At least the more monstrous I become, the less pain I feel. I gladly endure any pain to be free, to be human."

One by one, Sarah cuts all the bullets out of her body, then gets a towel to wipe the tiny amount of blood away. The wounds have already healed by the time she does. With that taken care of, she reaches into her top drawer and pulls out a red bra and puts it on. Removing her pants, she puts on a pair of red panties, then gets her blue jeans, and white T-shirt back on.


	2. Chapter 2

She curses under her breath as she hears another knock at the door. No one answers when she calls out, so she goes and looks through the peephole to see an empty hallway. Cautiously she opens the door and looks around the hall, but no one is there. Just as she's about to close the door again she notices a package on the floor next to her door. Kneeling, she picks it up and reads the label.

"From the book club?"

Closing the door as she reenters her apartment, Sara tears the package open. She tosses the package on her table as she sits and looks at the book.

"Vampire truths, not lore's?' I don't remember ordering this."

Sara carefully opens the book as the cover and pages feel old, almost leathery in her hands. Something smells almost ancient about the book.

"Just... what is this book? It seems like it was written a long time ago... by someone sinister."

Biting her lower lip, she begins reading what's written within the faded pages. It reads more as a biography then anything else, detailing the birth and life of a vampire. Everything within rings so true to Sara's own experiences it sends a chill up her spine. She gets goosebumps as she reads further in. The weakness and strengths, the pains and joys, of being a child of the night. The sudden ring of the phone makes her jump, her breathe caught in her throat. Steading herself, she picks up the phone on it's fifth ring and warmly says hello.

"Hi, um, Sara?"

Sara finds herself but surprised, but at the same time expecting, when she hears Eric's voice on the line.

"Yes, Eric, was it?"

"That's right."

She detects joy on his voice because she remembered his name.

"I was just calling to um... well I..."

His voice shows signs of fear. He's unsure about something.

"Yes Eric, what do you want?"

"Well... I wanted to know if you wanted to... go out?"

This wasn't the first time a man had asked Sara out. She was a highly attractive women, and was more then use to men being drawn in by her blonde hair and large breasts, but for some reason she finds herself a little taken back by Eric's question.

"Go out? Do you mean like a date?"

"Well... no just like to, you know... talk about your case. He he."

Eric's laugh is very nervous and forced, making Sara smile despite herself. He seems so cute for some reason.

"Well is that's all it is Eric, then certainly. When do you want to meet?"

"Really? Well how about in an hour or so?"

"An hour?"

Looking out the window that almost completely covers her western livingroom wall, Sara sees that the sun has begun to set without her noticing while she read the book she'd received.

"Oh right. Yes, an hour will be fine."

"Great! So I'll pick you up at your building in an hour?"

Sara feels strangely comforted by the excitement in Eric's voice.

"Alright, but what should I wear?"

"Wear?"

"That's right. Will we be going somewhere casual, or somewhere I'll need a dress?"

"Oh... um... well that's up to you."

After everything, especially that book, Sara feels the need to try to get er mind of things, so without hesitating she says, "Let's go somewhere more formal, it would be nice to dress up."

"Ok, that sounds great. So I'll... I'll see you then."

"Alright. See you soon Eric."

"See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Sara walks to the window and looks out at the setting sun.

"It's been a long time since my last date. Not that I really deserve to be on one, or to be happy... not after what's happened. Still... I need to try to retain my sanity, and maybe a night out will help me..."

Turning, Sara looks at the book on her table.

Eric pulls up in front of Sara's place in his civilian car, a light blue, almost silver, 2006 accord coupe. He's wearing a black suit with a white shirt, and dark blue tie. Half way to the doorway he's stopped in his tracks as Sara exits. His breath is caught, and he quietly whispers, wow. She's wearing a white dress that hugs her hips and breasts, but is a little looser at the bottom. It shows just a little of her pushed up cleavage, and goes to just above her knees. The bottom of the skirt it light blue, and there's a little blue about the chest area as well. Her baby blue high heels match the dress as does the light blue scarf she wears over her shoulders, covering the fact the dress is strapless. Feeling a little different tonight, she's also wearing a light red lipstick. She doesn't let the smile she has over his reaction show on her face as she approaches him.

"You dress up nice Eric. Quiet handsome actually."

Eric tries to hide his look of embarrassment, but his cheeks still redden. Sara can't remember the last time she made a man blush. It's been even longer since she was able to. She lacks the blood it takes at this point though.

"Thank you. You dress up well yourself. You're... stunning."

"Why thank you. It's been a while since I heard anything like that."

Sara touches Eric's shoulder as she walks past him, making him freeze up a little, but he quickly opens her door for her.


End file.
